There Is Love--A Blue Bloods Story
by mom2jlg
Summary: It's Jamie and Anna's wedding day...


**There Is Love**

***It's Jamie and Anna's wedding day.***

***The song is _The Wedding Song (There Is Love)_ by Noel Paul Stookey, of Peter, Paul and Mary***

***The second song is _Everything I Do_ by Bryan Adams***

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Scene: The church**

It was finally here…his wedding day.

Jamie paced nervously in the vestibule at St. Paul's contemplating the monumental step he was about to take.

In some ways it seemed like just yesterday since Renzulli had insisted Jamie accompany him to talk to his goddaughter's kindergarten class about 'Stranger Danger'…in others it felt like he'd known Anna forever. She just _got_ him…he had always felt so comfortable around her. He could just be himself…and she loved him…every part of him.

They'd been through so much together in the past year and a half.

Jamie unconsciously slid his left hand inside his jacket. Beneath the white shirt he wore he could feel the raised scar all along his collarbone. It had been thirteen months since the night he and Anna had happened upon an armed robbery after they left a Broadway theater…and Jamie had been shot trying to stop it.

But that night, and the five months after it had shown him…not that he had needed such a drastic wake-up call…that Annamarie Rossi was the love of his life. That she was the one he was meant to spend forever with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His brother Danny…his best man…came into the room.

"Ready, Kid?" he asked.

Danny was feeling a lot of different emotions himself. Jamie was his baby brother…ten years younger. In some ways Danny felt out of place with him. They'd known since Jamie was a preschooler that he was smart…he'd learned to read before he started school and he was always the more thoughtful of the three Reagan brothers. Danny just ran in, full speed ahead…often times with no regard for his personal safety…because he just knew he'd be okay.

When Jamie said he wanted to be a cop…secretly Danny didn't think he'd make it. He thought his brother was just too soft. But not only had he made it…he was damn good at it. There were a couple cases that he wouldn't have closed without Jamie's help.

That night Jamie had been shot had hit him hard. Danny knew he couldn't handle losing another brother. But Jamie had pulled through…and Anna had been there, taking care of him every step of the way. They were good together…they were meant to be. Sydney had been nice enough, she was pretty and smart…but there was something fake about her…something unnatural. Nothing like Anna…who fit in perfectly with the sometimes crazy Reagan family…who could dish it out as well as take it…who went toe to toe with him and anyone else when she thought she was right.

"You ready, Kid?" he said again. "It's almost time…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Scene: the ceremony**

Jamie and Danny filed out of the vestibule followed by Sean and Jack to take their places by the alter.

Soft guitar music filled the massive church as Jamie looked out over the hundreds of people who had congregated to share this day with him and Anna. Between Anna's big Italian family and what appeared to be half the NYPD, the church was practically overflowing.

Sam Rossi escorted his mother and his grandmother down the aisle to the front row on the bride's side.

Jamie wished dearly that his mother and his grandmother could have been there.

But he knew they were watching…and that they had really good seats.

He looked to the front pew on the groom's side…at his father and his grandfather standing side by side.

They were thinking the same thing he was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nikki came down the aisle next…looking beautiful in the short lilac chiffon dress with a half sleeve lace jacket dyed to match. She carried a bouquet of dark red roses with ivory lace and pearls dripping down.

Next came Erin…and Linda…as the maid and matron of honor respectively.

The music changed…and a two dozen members of St. Paul's eighth grade choir began to sing.

_He is now to be among you at the calling of your hearts_

_Rest assured this troubadour is acting on His part_

_The union of your spirits here had caused Him to remain_

_For whenever two or more of you are gathered in His name_

_There is love_

_There is love_

The doors in the back of the church opened…and Jamie felt like the whole world slipped away. He felt his breath leave his body as he first laid his eyes on his bride.

Anna was simply breathtaking in her white lace gown that hugged her body before flaring out at the knees. Her shoulders were covered by a short sleeved lace jacket and brown hair was pulled back into a loose chignon with little tendrils framing her beautiful face.

She wore a gold cross…adorned with small pearls that Marie Renzulli had given her…the cross that her mother had given her on her wedding day…and having no daughter of her own Marie had tears in her eyes as she'd clasped the delicate chain around Annamarie's neck.

And she carried a bouquet of white roses.

Renzulli couldn't keep the tears back as he walked his Bambina down the aisle as the choir sang

_Well a man shall leave his mother and a woman leave her home_

_They shall travel on to where the two shall live as one_

_As it was in the beginning, is now until the end_

_Woman draws her life from man and gives it back again_

_And there is love_

_There is love._

Anna reached the end of the aisle…and Jamie stepped up to take her hand. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked like an angel…his angel.

He held out his hand to Renzulli…and the normally brusque cop surprised him by pulling him into a quick, but fierce hug.

And as the choir continued the song that fit so perfectly…Anna and Jamie stepped up to the alter before Father Ciolino…the principal of Anna's school.

_Well then what's to be the reason for becoming man and wife_

_Is it love that brings you here or love that gives you life_

_For if loving is the answer, then who'd the giving for?_

_Do you believe in something that you've never seen before?_

_There is love_

_There is love_

_The marriage of your spirits here had caused Him to remain_

_For whenever two of more of you are gathered in His name_

_There is love_

_Oh, there is love._

And Father Ciolino began

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit…"

"Amen." The congregation answered.

"We have gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman together in the bonds of holy matrimony."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Scene: the reception**

The day was passing by in a whirlwind.

Jamie had barely registered a word that was said until Father Ciolino had asked him to repeat,

"I, Jamison, take you, Annamarie, to be my best friend…and my one true love…to have and to hold from this day forward for as long as I live."

And of course, when he heard the words he'd been waiting for since the moment he'd opened his eyes that morning…

"You may now kiss your bride."

And he did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now he was seated at the head table…surrounded by his family…when Sergeant Renzulli stepped up to the microphone.

Sarge was nervous…he wasn't accustomed to making speeches…

"This is a very special day for me. Not only do I have the honor of standing in for my best friend in the whole world…God rest his soul…and giving away my beautiful goddaughter Annamarie, but she's marrying my partner. I've been riding with Jamie now for goin' on three years now…and he's the finest young officer I've ever worked with. But even more than that…he's my friend. He's always got my back…and I trust him with my life. And there's no other man that I'd trust with my goddaughter.

So here's to Jamie and Anna…may God grant you a long and happy life together.

Salute."

He raised his glass to the happy couple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And when everyone took to the dance floor…

Jamie held Anna in his arms…looked deep into her brown eyes…and felt nothing but love as they swayed to the music.

_Look into my eyes, you will see_

_Just what you mean to me_

_Search your heart, search your soul_

_And when you find me there, you'll search no more._

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for._

_You can't tell me it's not worth dying for._

_You know it's true._

_Everything I do, I do it for you._


End file.
